Snow
by JLPUNK
Summary: It's Christmas time and Sam wants to give Cat the best gift ever. But when Cat tells her she wants snow, aka a white christmas, What can Sam do to make sure Cat's wishes come true? PUCKETINE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I do not own Sam and Cat! **

**This is my first fan fiction I've done in a while, and one of the only stories I've been working on. So reviews would be great! Hope you enjoy **

"Good morning," I yawn walking past Cat who was already dressed and ready to go for the day. She was sitting at the kitchen table writing away on her notebook letting out an sporadic melody, I don't understand how Cat Valentine could be up and doing homework all before 8:00am on a Saturday. "Good morning!" I call out again plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Finished!" Cat yells out holding the notebook above her head as if it was a championship.

"Excited you're done with homework before ten?"

"I wasn't doing homework," Cat utters skipping over to the couch and sitting next to me.

"Then what did you finish?" I ask kind of curious.

"My letter to Santa of course." She replies with a miniature smirk and twirls a lock of her red velvet hair.

"Santa? As in Santa Claus?" My mouth opens a bit as a snort escapes.

"Why are you laughing?" Her innocent childlike smile forms into a frown.

"I wasn't laughing." I cover my mouth with my hand and hold back more laughs from escaping.

"Fibber!" Cat points at me. "You Sam Puckle are a fibber."

"It's Puckett." I remind her. Again. Sam Puckett. NOT Sam Puckle. P-U-C-K-E-T-T.

"Now why did you laugh at me?" Her voice is hushed and heartbreaking.

It tugs at my heart when Cat does that. Makes her eyes look like sad puppy dog ones and pouts. It'll tug my heart even more if I tell her the reason why I laughed. So instead, I fib.

"I wasn't laughing AT you. Just caught off guard."

"How?"

Oh, I don't know, a freshmen in college STILL believing in Santa Claus. "I just thought you would wait until after Thanksgiving to write him. Or email, tweet. You think he has a Twitter account?" Why did I even say that?

"Oh Sam, there's no internet in the North Pole. If there was then the elves would be watching videos instead of working. Besides, if I wait until after Thanksgiving, he would be too busy to read it." Cat finishes with a chuckle.

"I see."

"And it's like they sing, _'__He's making a list, checking it nice._" Cat sings. Her voice is supple and adorable. Even if she did get the last word wrong.

"It's twice." I correct her.

"Say what now?"

"It's twice. Not nice. Here listen." I reach over and place my hand over hers. "_He's making a list, checking it twice. Gonna Find out who's naughty or nice. Santa Claus is coming to town!_" I sing.

Cat jumps off the couch, my hand still entwined in hers and almost pulls me on the floor, she shrieks. "He is?!" Oh no! We don't have any decorations up and the tree…oh gosh! The tree! Do you think we have time?"

I grab Cat by her shoulders and give her a good shake to end her rant. "Cupcake, calm down. He's not coming to town." Instantly, I regret how that comes out as Cat's eyes grow depressing and fills up with tears.

"He's not? He's not coming? But…but…"

"Cat, Cat. Wait! He is coming….just…not now."

"He is?" A smile begins to creep back.

"Yes," I respond bringing us back to the couch. "Just not now. It's still November."

"Right." Cat nods in understandment. "I need to put this in the mail."

"Hold on. Read me what it says."

"No." Cat hugs the notebook to her chest. "It's personal."

Personal? We've been roommates for almost a year and "together" for just a few months, nothing should be personal between us anymore. "Come on Cat; tell Sammy Claus what you want for Christmas."

"Nothing Sam. It's ok."

"It's going to be our first Christmas together. There has to be something I can get you that's on that list."

Cat considers for a moment, her eyes wandering around the apartment as she nibbles on those soft pink lips. "Snow." She replies quietly.

"Snow?" Cat nods. "As in the cold, white, fluffy stuff that falls from the sky in the winter?"

"That's the one." Cat avoids eye contact. She must know how crazy that request is. Snow in L.A.? It hasn't snowed here in decades and even then it was only a dusting. What she wants is a white Christmas!

"Huh. Ok then. Is there anything else?"

Cat looks down at her notebook. Her eyes examining the words she wrote before turning to face me with that trademark Cat Valentine smile. "Nope. The rest is for Santa only."

"So you're telling me you want me to get you…I mean you want me to make it snow for you on Christmas?" My mind can't even fully wrap around this.

"If that's not too much to ask," and then she does it. Flashes those sexy chocolate eyes that made me fall for her the first time I saw them in the garbage truck.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, I agree. "Alright, Kid. I'll see what I can do."

"Really?"

"Yes. Tell Santa to cross snow off your list. Mama will make it happen. Somehow." Sam, I hope you know what you're doing.

"Aw, Sam! You're the best." Cat leans in and gives me a peck on the corner of my lips. "I know you won't let me down. This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

Yea…right.

r document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! Knowing that you enjoy it makes writing it so much better. I feel that the bar has been set and will try to pass it on a weekly post. That's right. The goal is for a new chapter every Wednesday morning! Leading up to Christmas. Here's chapter 2! Enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving! **

"Attention shoppers please come down after Thanksgiving weekend and get your photo taken with the man himself, Santa Claus!" The man with the generic pitchman's voice says over the PA system.

I can hear Cat let out an excited giggle and ask Nona if they could go. Knowing her, she probably said yes and would ask me to go along with Cat. Because there's nothing more I want to do on a Saturday then come to the mall and get my picture taken with some out of work drunk that's dressed like a fictional Christmas figure. Hey, sounds like the perfect catch for my mom.

"Wow, so beautiful!" Cat says looking at a display in the window. "Look Nona!" But she wasn't around. She was too pre-occupied with the mall massage center getting a free neck rub.

"What you looking at Little Red?" I walk over and wrap my arm around her small waist. Instantly, I can feel her temperature rise and see her cheeks turn as red as her jacket. Knowing I can do that to her makes me feel awesome.

"That." Cat points to one of the rings on display. A certified Canadian Diamond Solitaire Engagement ring in 18K white gold.

"Yea, Cat. It's nice." I nod in agreement.

"And it's only fourteen thousand dollars." She informs me as if fourteen thousand dollars was nothing but pocket change.

"Fourteen thousand dollars!" I blurt out as if the wind was knocked out of me. "Holy chizz."

"You can't put a price tag on love, Sam."

Playfully, I nudge her side with my free hand. "Well you better hope you find yourself a sugar daddy."

"I would prefer a blonde hair sugar mama." Cat nudges me back.

"A sugar mama named Sam?"

"Yep."

"I thought so." That'll be a lot of babysitting jobs.

We start to walk though the mall deciding to leave Nona at the massage center. She'll catch up with us later. We walk past various stores; each one filled with early holiday shoppers. Buying their loved ones gifts, which remind me, I should pick something up for Cat incase the snow deal doesn't work out.

It doesn't take long for my arm to unwrap from her waist and my hand to find its way in the warmth of Cat's. She keeps her eyes pointed forward and her lips pressed together but I can tell by the gleam in her eyes how happy she is.

"So…" I break the silence and give her hand a squeeze.

"Buttons on your underwear." Cat ends.

Stopping in my tracks, "Buttons…underwear...what?"

"Hey." She squeals biting on her lower lip.

I can't help but laugh and shake my head. "Anyway, what's the plan for Thanksgiving?"

"Eat turkey." Cat answers taking a seat on a near by bench and plays with the corners of her cherry skirt.

I swear if she wasn't so darn adorable…"I mean who's coming to dinner."

"Oh, well there's me, you."

"Of corse."

"Nona, Goomer, and Dice said he'll try to stop by."

"Cool. Me and Goomer can have that pie eating contest." Just thinking about pie is making my stomach rumble. Can we get food yet?"

"Gross."

"Don't knock it until you try it babe." I reach in my back pocket and pull out my cell phone. "You said Dice would be there?"

"Yea why?"

I have an idea. "Do you mind waiting right here? I need to make a quick phone call."

Cat shrugs. "I guess." Knowing how she hates being alone, I see a mini toy rack and pull a yo-yo out.

"Here play with this."

"A yo-yo!" Cat seizes it out of my hand and begins to toy with it.

I stroll away, the sound of Cat's tone singing, _I got a yo-yo, I got a yo-yo, Who has a yo-yo?, Me, that's who!, _getting fainter and fainter until I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me. But close enough I can still see her.

"Sam." Dice says on the other end after finally answering. "How's it hanging?"

"Diceman, I don't have much time." I slant against a corner wall and watch Cat through my blonde bangs. "I need you to do me a huge favor."

"You know it would be nice to get a phone call where they just want to talk. And not want anything." Dice mumbles.

"Yea, shut up. This is important. It's for Cat." I hear Dice let out a hushed oh followed by him asking what I need. "I need you to get me snow."

"Snow?" He sounds puzzled. "As in the white fluffy stuff? I don't know Sam."

"Come on Dice. Cat really wants Snow and I know you're the guy that could get it."

"Well…I…" Dice stumbles. "I know a guy that could hook you up. But I don't think Cat should have any."

"You think you could bring a sample at Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Uh…ok. Sam is everything ok with Cat?" Dice sounds worried.

"Yea. Everything's cool. I have to go. Don't forget about the snow. "Oh, and Dice, tell Goomer to bring pie. Lots and lots of pie."

"Alright. Bye." Dice's line goes dead and I side my phone back in my pocket. Hope you can pull this off Dice.

Cat's eyes light up when I return jumping off the bench and greet me with a hug. "Yay, you're back!"

"Yes, mama is back."

"I missed you." Cat twirls a little. "Hey Sam."

"Cat."

"Can my prison gang come to dinner?"

"You were in a prison gang?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hope everybody had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Today is Wednesday so you know what that means. Time for a new chapter! And because of the followers and the reviews, I'm going to do something for you guys. It won't be a long one but either later today or first thing tomorrow, I will post chapter 4 of Snow. Hope you enjoy this next segment in the story! **

Thanksgiving. My favorite holiday, the one day of the year where Mama can eat all the food she wants and NOBODY can judge me. Nobody. And mama loves her Thanksgiving dinner.

This Thanksgiving, however, is somewhat bittersweet. It's the first one in several years I will celebrate it without Carly Shay, my bff and former co-host of our web show iCarly. She's in Italy with her dad now, and I'm in L.A. with Cat…who's dressed like a pilgrim.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Cat walks out of the bedroom and greets me, Nona, and Goomer. "Look, I'm a pilgrim." She does a 360 spin for us.

"Nice, kid." I respond.

"You look beautiful," Nona adds in.

Leave it to Goomer to say, "Hey, you didn't tell me it was a costume party."

"Here." Cat takes off the pilgrim hat allowing her red hair to collapse to her shoulders. "You can wear it, Goomer." Cat then places the hat on Goomer's head.

"Aw, thank you Miss Cat. I feel like a real pilgrim." Goomer lets out a childish laugh. For a man with his height, size, and personality, you would think Goomer was a member of the Valentine family and not an MMA Champion.

Cat skips over to the stove where Nona was pulling the turkey out of the oven. Damn, it smells scrumptious. "So, how much longer until the food is ready, Nona?"

"In a second, dear. Is Dice coming?"

"He texted me saying he's picking something up for Sam." Goomer checks his phone.

Yes, Dice I knew you would come through.

"Oh." Cat turns to face me. "What is he getting you?"

"Nothing. Just a little something-something. I'm sure we could start dinner without him."Yes, please say yes.

Nona claps her hands together. "I suppose."

"And after we can watch the Macy's Parade." Cat hops up a bit.

"Yay. I love parade floats." Goomer joins in the enthusiasm.

"Eww parades. Yuck." I utter under my breath but of course she has to hear me.

"You shush miss!"Cat points at me and tries to sound assertive. "You will watch and enjoy it!"

"Ok, fine." I put my hands up in defeat and back away as Nona declares that dinner was finally ready.

XXX

"That was amazing, Nona." Goomer says in-between nibbles of the last of his turkey.

He was correct dinner was amazing. I thought Carly's brother Spencer was an awesome cook, with his spaghetti tacos and all. But Nona certainly took that honor. Must be that special Thanksgiving grandma touch. Dice joins us after Nona carved the turkey and promised to show me the goods after dinner.

"Come Sam," Cat takes my hand and leads me from the table to the couch. "It's time for the parade."

"Actually, I have to talk to Dice." I slither my hand away from hers but not before giving it a tight squeeze. "But get it start up. It'll only be a minute."

"Kay-Kay."

I watch as Cat skips over to the couch and sits next to Nona on the couch. Walking over I ask, "Did you bring it?"

Dice nods his head and hesitantly pulls out a plastic bag from his jacket. "Here you go. Snow."

I take the bag from him and open it up. Reaching in I gather some in my fingertips and feel the texture. Too powdery and…I bring the substance up to the nose…it smells peculiar but strangely recognizable.

"Dice."

"You like it?"

"This is not snow!" I quietly scream at him.

"Yes it is. The dealer I got it from….SAM!" I throw the bag on the counter and grab Dice by his shirt.

I growl, "A dealer? As in drug dealer?"

"Y…Yea."

"Why would you bring drugs to Cat? How dare you?"

"I'm sorry! I though you meant Snow. The new off brand of coke"

That's where I remembered that aroma. My mom once dated a coke dealer. No the best two weeks.

"No, Dice. I meant snow. Winter snow." I scamper my fingers through my hair and let out a few deep breaths, trying to composed my nerves and not slash his head from his body. That wouldn't be good Thanksgiving manners.

"You should have been more specific. Besides, it's impossible to get real snow in L.A. You're smarter than that Sam." So much for coming through for me Dice. Now, I have to stuff you like a post-giving turkey.

"Hey, why are you two about to wrestle?" I didn't notice Cat join us in the kitchen. "What's that? Oh, flour!" I attempt to reach for the bag or at least, I thought I did. Instead, we watch in dismay as Cat reaches into the bag and pulls the snow out dapping it on the tip of her nose. "Look, I'm a baker. Hehe." She giggles.

"Uh…Sam." Dice starts to talk again.

"Honey, please wipe that off." I walk over to Cat and place my hand on her shoulder. Cat keeps giggling louder and harder before coming to a complete stop.

"Sam….Sam. I'm freaking out. I'm freaking out!" Cat breaks lose of my grip and speeds to the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"Guess Thanksgiving is over."


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody leaves once we get Cat to calm down. Telling Nona that Cat was suffering from mixture of excitement and turkey which caused her senses to overload. And not that Cat was drugged up on Dice's cheap street drug.

"Cat?" I slide into our bedroom which was mostly dark except for the faint glow of the portable DVD player coming from her bed. I can see her outline, Cat's body wrapped in her neon green throw blanket and her pet giraffe, Mr. Purple, cuddled up next to her. "What'cha doing?"

"Oh hey Sam." Cat looks up at me with faded eyes as if she's been crying. "Just watching Miracle of 34th Street." Cat points to the black and white images on the screen.

"Mind if I join you?"

Cat nods her head as I climb under the blanket with her seeing she's in her comfy wear. "I watch this every year after Thanksgiving dinner." Cat says silently. "But it's the first year watching it by myself."

"I'm here now. You're not alone." I shoulder bump her.

Cat's eyes try to light up and become zealous but only go dim again. "I'm talking about family, Sam. Nona would watch it with me this year, but I was on drugs."

"Sorry again about that." I move my arm over her waist, touching the reveal skin of her lower back and doing a smooth down motion.

"It's ok. It wasn't like you did it on purpose." Cat sighs. "Why were there drugs here anyway?" She interrogates me.

At this moment I could have listed tons of reasons why, but I just swallow my pride and tell her the truth. "Because I wanted to get you the snow you wanted. And I thought Dice could help. I guess we had a miscommunication."

"Understandable. Listen, it's no big deal. Don't worry about the snow. It's stupid."

"Why did you want snow anyway?"

Cat sets the DVD player on the floor and holds Mr. Purple. "Two years ago my family and I went to Michigan to visit family on Christmas. You should have seen it Sam. How lovely the snow was. Me and my cousins played in it for hours, having snowball fights and making snow angels. It was wonderful. Then we got back. And shortly after they moved away and left me. I was thinking snow would bring back the happiness they took away."

"Cat, I'm so sorry."

"And when I first met you, some of it started to come back. Then we got together…Sam listen, please don't hurt me. I don't think I can handle another heartbreak."

"Cat, I will never hurt you. And I promised you I would get you snow, and I will get you snow." My fingers part her hair. "I love…." Before I could finish Cat forces herself on me.

Her soft cherry lips pressed on mine with a force of passion and aggression I've never felt from her before. Slowly, they break apart allowing our tongues to meet and become tangled until they become one.

"Wow," I breathe once the kiss ends. "What was that for?"

"Because no matter how tough you seem to be, you always find away to make me happy."

If that makes her happy, then what I'm about to tell her is going to make her feel like she's on top of the world. Instead of Nona taking her to the mall on Saturday, I inform her that I would. We would make an afternoon date out of it and I promise we would get our picture taken together with Santa.

"Sam, you're amazing."

"Was there any doubt?"


	5. Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Update!

Hey guys!

Hope you had a very Merry Christmas! This is just a quick update, sorry I haven't posted anything new like I promised. That's all on me! I thought I could handle working and writing during my lunch and at night. But when you work retail during the holiday season, it leaves you physically emotionally and mentally drained. I know Christmas has passed and intrested in Christmas stories will soon go away, so my goal is to finish Snow by the end of the year.

Also, I do have a couple of story ideas going around in my head and this is where I need your help. I want to do a story where characters from Victorious will be in it but not sure if I want to do it as a cross-over or not. So will you guys read a cross-over or a straight Sam and Cat story?

Thanks again!

Happy Holidays!

JLPUNK


End file.
